


It Will Come Back

by wonderwanderer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Theme, Demon Inuyasha, F/M, Halloween Oneshot, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Inuyasha Au, Kagome is submissive, One Shot, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sex with a stranger, Smut, Song: It Will Come Back (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanderer/pseuds/wonderwanderer
Summary: "She went to bed, unaware of her missing cloak. Ignorant, of the clawed hand that had picked it up from its fall off the path.“You know better, darlin’.” A fanged grin flashed in the night. "A one shot inspired by Hozier's song "It Will Come Back". Slight Little Red Riding Hood inspiration as well. Darker themed Little Red Riding Hood, and much more adult themed. My first AU for Inuyasha!Warning: SMUT
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	It Will Come Back

_They warned her. How many times had she heard the words?_

_“Don’t you feed it. You know it’ll only come back.”_

_“Don’t give it attention.”_

_“Don’t you give it a reason.” It’s all she ever heard. What did it really mean? What or who… was ‘it’? She could never figure it out. But she heeded the words. It was a part of the culture of her tiny village. Just one of the long list of rules. Of those rules, it was also strictly forbidden to leave the sight of the path in the woods. Not that anyone would really want to stray far from the path. The dark was oppressive in those woods. Everyone could feel the presence. No one could say what it was, but no one really wanted to know. The rules were in place to keep everyone safe and in a false sense of peace and contentment. Kagome had no reason not to feel the same. Perhaps it was naivety. Perhaps it was learned behaviour. Perhaps, a dangerous twist of both. Living on the edge of the village, between safety and the edge of the forest, it was dangerous to be so ignorant of the dangers that lurked in the dark._

* * *

Cheerful, positive, kind to a fault. Kagome had the love of the villagers. As the village’s healer, she had their respect. There was no question, they adored her. However, they understood she may be the most in danger of the pull of the wild.

_“Stay to the path. Leave it to the land, it's what it knows.”_ She took their cautions  
with a smile and an assurance, as always.  
Basket in hand, her red cloak covering her white dress, she was a beacon in the shadows. Her footfalls were quiet on the well worn dirt path. There were no divergences in the trail. There had never been any talk of anyone actually attempting to venture further in. The silence of the woods was enough to unnerve the village’s strongest men. Kagome was often the only one who went in. The only one who dared. She heeded the words however. She would only ever pick from the plants that grew directly on the edge of the path.  
This time, something changed. For whatever reason, the herbs she was after, were nowhere to be seen. She desperately needed them. She had ventured as deep down the path as she dared, just enough that the sight of the village hadn’t completely disappeared. She stared out, distressed. There, beyond the designated path, she saw the distinctive leaves. She glanced over her shoulder, could they see her? Her skin prickled just at the thought. Clenching her hands into fists, a scowl on her pretty face, she whispered to herself.

“What could possibly happen? It’s only a few feet from the path!” She bit her lower lip and took in a deep breath. Shutting her eyes, she stepped one small foot onto the untouched earth past the path. She paused… waiting. Nothing immediately came out to grab her, her heart thudded wildly.  
 _‘It’s fine, you goose!’_ She scolded.

_‘Just be quick about it!’_ It was only a few steps towards the plants, but she found herself racing to pick them. Glancing over her shoulder the entire time, could she feel eyes on her? No, it was her imagination. She was placing the last sprig into her basket, when a twig snapping made her blood freeze. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. It distracted her from hearing anything else. Was there anything else to hear? She could swear she saw a shadow looming over her.  
Shrieking, she turned to look behind her. But there was nothing. Eyes blown wide, she scrambled towards the path and mader for her hut. She kept tripping over her feet in an attempt to look over her shoulder, she didn’t realize her cloak had been snagged and wrenched off her shoulders.

“Lady Kagome?” She yelped and turned to see a couple villagers as she came to the edge of the village.

“Are you alright?”

“P-perfectly!” She answered too quickly.

“Did you see something?” There was no missing the concern in their voices. She hurried to shake her head.

“No, nothing. I just remembered I had something that required urgent care back home.” It was a long stretch, but they seemed to accept it.

“Good day to you then.” She plastered a smile on her face and hurried on her way. The entire time back to her hut, she could feel the forest looming behind her. An oppressive sense of dread. It was as if the forest had eyes. She raced through her door, slamming it closed and whipping the locks shut. It was her imagination. There was nothing out there. She had caught a chill, that was all. Her hands shook as she made herself a pot of tea. She had convinced herself all was well with that familiar routine. Resolving tomorrow would be back to normal. She went to bed, unaware of her missing cloak. Ignorant, of the clawed hand that had picked it up from its fall off the path.

“You know better, darlin’.” A fanged grin flashed in the night.

Kagome awoke the next morning, feeling a headache come on. She groaned and shuffled to make her tea. She had a vague recollection of last evening's events. Her fear seemed like a distant bad dream. As the water boiled, she crushed some mint with her mortar and pestle and rubbed the strong oil behind her ears and over her temples. Breathing in the comforting scent, she sighed. She opened her grey eyes to peer out the window… and froze.  
There at the edge of the forest was a man. An unfamiliar man. She couldn’t make out anything distinguishable about him, besides the dark wide-brimmed hat that hid his face. He was dressed in dark clothing, a long, high collared cloak moving in the breeze. But… what made her blood chill, was the familiar red cloak in his grasp. He tipped his hat once, then was gone. Her eyes widened when she finally heard the screaming of her kettle over the fire.  
It had to be her imagination. She knew every one of the villagers. That man was not from this area. She tried her best throughout the rest of the day to keep herself distracted. It wouldn’t do if the villagers caught wind that she had possibly seen something. She found herself looking over her shoulder too often.

“Are you alright, Lady Kagome?” She blinked and looked back at the woman handing her bread.

“Y-yes. Sorry, I think I might be getting a cold.” She fibbed. The woman gave her a soft smile.

“You need to take better care of yourself. Won’t do to have our healer out of commission!” Kagome blushed and ducked her head.

“I’ll take the rest of the day off, I promise.” Perhaps that was all it was. She had been pulling very long days. Perhaps all she needed was some quiet. She tucked her bread into her basket and bid farewell to her neighbours.  
She shivered as she passed the entrance to the woods. She stopped. There was that prickling feeling again. She turned slowly to look down the path. She jumped when she heard a voice.

“Pardon me mistress, but do you happen to have some food for a tired traveller?” Hand over her heart, Kagome whipped her head back to look to the village’s edge. There stood the man. His hat still obscured his face, but she noticed a long silver pony-tail peeking out from his high collar. He was dressed as a traveller; well worn black pants, his long dark cloak covering a lighter loose shirt. He was tall, and broad. There was nothing else particularly telling from his appearance.

“I-forgive me sir, you gave me a fright.” Her voice shook. She heard a deep rumble of a chuckle and he lifted his head slightly.

“Apologies. I saw you leaving the forest last night, and thought you might like your cloak back.” She gasped and looked him in the face. She couldn’t make out the colour of his eyes, but they seemed dark. His cheekbones were high, his eyebrows severe. There were dark slashes on his cheeks that she couldn’t make out. Scars perhaps? He was smiling under the shadow of his hat’s brim.

“Th-thank you.” She took her cloak back, her hand brushing his. She clutched her cloak close, her heart racing. This man… he was alluring. He was intimidating but… he piqued her interest.

“Are you just passing through our village?” She ventured.

“You might say that. I don’t stay long in any place.” She raised an eyebrow at that.

“Do you… you asked for food. Would you…” What was she thinking? Could she invite this man to her home? She knew nothing of him!

“A piece of bread, anything you have to spare. I’ll do chores in exchange for a meal.” He took a step closer to her and she found herself craning her head to look up at him. She knew she should probably say no. She should definitely not invite him to her hut. And yet… she couldn’t resist. He was intoxicating, and she couldn’t even fully see his face!

“I think I can do a bit better than a piece of bread.” She murmured. He flashed a bright grin at her and her heart fluttered. Were those… fangs?

“Many thanks, mistress.” His voice was like warm whiskey and she found herself leaning into it.

“I- uh… follow me then, Mr…?” He paused for a moment, as if trying to remember his name.

“You can call me Inuyasha. Just that. Been travellin’ too long to have any other name. Mistress?”

“Kagome.”

“Kagome... Hmm.” He rolled her name around on his tongue and she thought she would melt. He kept close behind her as she led him home.

He followed her until her door, where he stopped and looked over to the side of the house.

“I have yet to cook dinner, but you’re welcome to wait inside?” She offered.

“You need firewood. You cook and I’ll come in afterwards.” He pointed to her pile of logs that had been abandoned.

“Th-thank you.” He shrugged out of his cloak and handed it to her. She watched as he started towards the wood pile. Her jaw went slack as he rolled up his sleeves revealing well-muscled forearms. He started to turn to her, as if he knew she was watching and she scurried into her home. She could swear she heard him chuckle.  
Kagome did not allow herself to look out the window. She could not be distracted by a stranger… albeit a handsome one. At least, what she had seen was handsome. She busied herself with her stew, wondering all the while if he would like it. She was just setting out the bowls when his voice once again made her jump.

“Seems like perfect timing.”

“You’re so quiet!” She cried while scowling at him. He only smiled in response.

“You can use the water basin to wash up.” She ordered.

“Yes, ma’am.” He tipped his hat and made his way to where she had indicated. She watched him discreetly, marvelling at the way his back muscles moved under his shirt. He towered over everything in her little space. His presence was intoxicating, she could smell the woods on him; pine, cedar, musk...

_‘Don’t feed it.’_ The words rang through her head suddenly. Why was she remembering the warnings now? Surely, a simple traveller was not a threat?  
Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt his body close to hers. Her breath caught, she could feel the heat radiating off his body. Inuyasha didn’t seem to be in any hurry, his hands came up and gently touched her shoulders.

“‘Scuse me mistress.” His voice sounded next to her ear, his breath gently moving the wisps of curls that had escaped her braid. She shivered and allowed him to pass her. She was confused when he picked up the bowl and started towards the door.

“You won’t sit?”

“I like to eat in the great outdoors. I’m a bit like a… a wild dog, can’t be kept in-doors for long.” He chuckled, flashing her another grin. Kagome blinked but couldn’t think of anything to say in response. She only nodded and watched as he tossed his thick hair over his shoulder as he left.

Kagome had continued her evening as any other. Going about her business as if there wasn’t a dark stranger sitting out on her front porch. She was bringing out her pail to fill with more water for the night, when she spotted him standing still; staring out into the woods. He didn’t turn when she came up to the water pump. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders when a breeze gave her a chill.

“Do you know much about these woods?” He asked, his voice void of emotion. Kagome frowned, following his gaze.

“No. Just to stay away.”

“Hmm. Pity.” She looked up at him, trying to discern anything from his features. The dying sun had let go of it’s last rays of light. His face was all in shadow.

“If you’d like, there’s a loft in the barn. You’re welcome to sleep there.” Her voice was tentative, her cheeks flushed. Her breath caught when she felt his body move in front of hers.

“How very generous, mistress.” She dared to look up, her heart pounding.

_‘Don’t be kind to it.’_ She shoved the words aside. He didn’t move away, she didn’t notice. Biting her lip, she tried to make out more of his face. He looked as though he would tip his hat up, a smirk visible. Wild dogs howled deep in the woods and she jumped.

“You should go inside. Not safe after dark.” He leaned in to whisper in her ear. A chill ran up her spine as he brushed past her to pick up the full pail. She followed numbly as he brought the water to her door. Leaning against the frame, he watched as she pushed the door open.

“Sleep well, mistress.”

“Good night, Inuyasha.” He didn’t move until she had closed the door behind her.

In the dark, Kagome tossed and turned. Her sleep was plagued by a faceless man; a fanged grin. Was she awake or dreaming? She felt a pull at her soul.

_‘Don’t let it in.’_

_‘Don’t be kind to it.’_

_‘Don’t you feed it.’_ She sat on the edge of her bed, her entire being in torment. He was so close. She could feel his presence, everything about him.

_‘Don’t let it in with the intention of keeping it.’_ Superstition. It’s all it was. The moon light called to her. The silver light, so mirroring the silver of his hair. She wanted to see his face. She had to.  
Red, the colour of blood. Her cloak tied to her throat, a contrast to the pale cream of her skin and the snow white of her night dress. She slipped barefoot out her front door. The full moon her guide as she moved towards the barn. She took one step, then another. Muscle memory leading her up to the loft. Fresh straw permeated the air. As she came closer, pine, cedar, musk… she had found him.

“You know better, darlin’.” She heard his voice before she saw him. How was he behind her? She stood still, waiting as his quiet footfalls came closer.

“I-I wanted to see you.” She couldn’t lie to him. She was incapable.

“Is that all?” His chest was flush against her back, his fingers tracing up her arms.

“Y-yes.” She nearly moaned.

“I think we both know you wanted more.” His breath was hot on her neck as he moved her long dark curls to the side.

“Yes.”

“Take off your cloak.” It was an order. An order she obeyed without question. He took the heavy fabric from her, tossing it to the side. She stood still as he traced his fingers along the outline of her body. She shivered as nails, sharp as claws lightly scratched her collarbone. The wide neck of her nightgown slipped off one shoulder.

“Take this off.” His voice was low and heavy with desire. She obeyed again. Her skin prickled as the thin fabric slid off her shoulders and pooled at her feet. She should have felt cold, her entire body exposed. But, she felt aflame under his gaze. His gaze that she still could not see.

“I want to see you.” She repeated, pleadingly. He chuckled darkly.

“All in good time, darlin’.” She gasped when his hands wrapped around her small waist. She felt his body against hers again, her skin burning at the proximity. His shirt was soft, his body hard. A moan escaped her lips as his hand travelled down from her shoulder, grazing her breast.  
Kagome was undone. His hands touched her in areas no one other than herself had ever seen. He found sensitive places she didn’t even know existed. His hands held her breasts easily, his fingers grazing her nipples, making her gasp. Her head fell back onto his chest when one hand travelled to the junction between her legs. His fingers teased across the soft curls covering her heat. She whined when his hand suddenly disappeared.

“Patience, darlin’.” He chuckled. She wobbled when his body moved away. She turned her head to look back at him when she heard fabric drop.  
He stood in the moonlight, his torso bare. The soft glow created dark shadows in the hard lines of his body. Before she could look up at his face, he was grabbing her again, crushing his body to hers. She felt so small, like he could break her if he wanted. She could feel the muscles that she had admired in his arms earlier. A shiver ran through her, both in fear and excitement.  
Her hands began to explore the body holding her. Following the contours of his chest. His skin was hot. Before she realized he was moving her, her back hit the wall. He hitched her legs to either side of his hips and she gasped, realising that he was now fully unclothed. His mouth was suddenly over hers, demanding her full attention. Attention which she readily provided. She gasped into his mouth when his hand found her sex once more. This time, not teasing. He expertly found that special nub of nerves that had her panting. Her hips bucked when he found just the right rhythm. He smirked against her lips and rocked his own hips back against her. She could feel him, hard and warm. She was dripping for it. He knew it. His knuckles spread her folds open, teasing her entrance.

“P-please.” She begged. She had never begged for anything in her life. But this stranger, she was powerless against. He nipped her lower lip and slipped a finger inside suddenly, holding her tighter as she writhed against him. He was torturous with his attentions. He seemed to know just how to keep her on complete edge, easing back just before she could reach that peak. She dug her nails into his shoulder and he growled. It was a deep rumbling, vibrating through his chest into hers.

“Beg me again darlin’.” His breath hot in her ear. Her body was tight, ready to snap as his hand slowed in it’s ministrations.

“Please!” It came out as a keening whine. His hand was swiftly replaced by his cock. He nudged himself to her opening, teasing her slightly before taking her mouth in his once again. She moaned sinfully into his kiss as he pushed into her heat.  
She felt stretched, full and needy. He was still for a moment. As she got her bearings, she noticed a consistent rumbling coming from him. It was… comforting and yet, disconcerting. He started to move and she lost all coherent thought.  
Inuyasha’s hands roamed her body, sparking a tight coil in her belly. Kagome’s breath hitched when he gripped behind her knees, hiking her up further, hitting a new spot inside her. She had never known she could feel like this. Hot and cold all over. She was putty in his large hands. His teeth were leaving little bites along her jaw and down her throat.

“Inuyasha… I’m-” Her lower belly was tightening, her thighs shaking. Her breathing was becoming steadily more erratic. He grabbed and titled her face up to look at him. Once their eyes met, she couldn't look away. His hips drove into hers, his pelvic bone hitting her bundle of nerves in a delicious way. Her mouth opened, her eyes transfixed on his. They were… red? Dark slashes burned across his cheekbones, suddenly more jagged. He bared fangs and she felt herself come over the edge that had been building up. He followed quickly after, pulsing inside her contracting walls.  
Kagome’s body went slack, Inuyasha’s arms the only thing keeping her upright. He gently picked her up, hooking her legs over his arm. Her eyes fluttered as he lay her down on the straw.

“Your ears…” Said appendages flickered towards her. White, soft and pointed like a dog, no longer hidden by his hat. They were nestled atop his head, blending into the thick locks of his hair.

“To hear you all the better.” Was his quiet reply. She knew they had significance, but she was too spent to ponder over why.

“Sleep, darlin’.”

_‘You know better darlin’.’_

_‘Don’t be kind to it… me.’_

_‘Don’t feed it… don’t feed me.’_

Kagome awoke with a start. Ears. Fangs. Claws. Blood red eyes. Her mind racing, pulling everything she had seen, everything she had felt, came rushing back. She looked around at her surroundings. It was just after sunrise. She was in her own bed, back in her little home. She knew she hadn’t gotten there on her own. She struggled to her feet. It had to have been a dream. She gasped at the ache in her body, an ache that could only have come from the activities she was trying to deny. A fanged grin, claws tracing her spine. Her chest felt tight. All the warnings, all the rules. They wouldn’t leave her mind. Oh gods, he had found her cloak… in the woods.

_‘Keep on the path.’_

_‘There’s danger in the woods.’_ Was he that danger? Was he… _‘it’_?  
She thought back to everything that had happened the day before. Everything that he had said. Had the signs been there all along? How had she not seen? She paced in her small kitchen, heart in her throat. She kept glancing out her window. Where was he? Had he left? Would she see him again? No….maybe? What would the villagers say? Oh gods… the villagers. Had they seen him follow her home?

“I told you, you know better darlin’.” Kagome spun, facing the door. There he stood, blocking the light coming into her doorway. She backed up, hitting her table.

“Y-you.” He moved into her home, looming suddenly larger than he had seemed before. He hadn't put on his hat, his ears completely visible. In the light of day she could see more clearly; shocking blue irises surrounded by dark red. The jagged purple markings on his cheeks taunted her; a telltale of what he was. His mouth quirked up into a smirk, a fang peeking over his lip.

“Didn’t they tell you darlin’? Don’t feed me, I’ll always come back.” He took one step closer and her heart skipped.

“Didn’t you hear them say, don’t be kind to me?” He was mocking her. Her kindness would have gotten her into trouble one day. They had all known it. She had not heeded their warnings.

“W-what do you want?” Her voice was small.

“I’ve had a taste now darlin’. I’ll keep coming back. You’ve offered me the warmth of your doorway… hard to forget it.” He was in front of her now. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, She should run. She should fight to get away. But… she couldn’t take her eyes off his.

“I can smell you; your fear, your… arousal.” His nose twitched and he smirked. She blushed. He bent his head close to hers.

“I can hear your heart racing.” His clawed hands came up and traced the line of her jaw, tilting it up slightly.

“I can see your pupils dilating and your skin blush.” His nose was inches from hers.  
Who moved first, she wasn’t sure. But she wasn’t stopping him. She didn’t resist his hands ripping the nightgown from her body. She gripped back at him as he pushed her backwards onto her table. His mouth was all over her, leaving her body flushed and desperate.  
Her body was so eager for his, she melted into him completely. Their joining was quick, rough and passionate. Her thoughts were scrambled by the time he had brought her crashing over and over again, demanding her submission. She cried out his name, pulling him close into her. Her name came falling out of him in a howl that made her shiver.

“Don’t give me that look, darlin’.” He panted, pressing his forehead to hers. She blinked her eyes open, seeing the lust still in his eyes. He moved suddenly, pulling her upright with him. She was pressed against his chest. His hand came up, tilting her face to look up at him.

“You can’t get rid of me now.” He murmured, his eyes glinting dangerously.

“You’ve let me in, darlin’.” She trembled at the insinuation of his words.

“What if I don’t let you back?” She challenged, her voice cracking. He let out a howl of a laugh.

“You’ll hear me howlin’ darlin’. I’ll be howlin’ at your door. Night after night.” Kagome stared into his face. There was no going back now.

The village had warned her. He had warned her. She was caught now, a slave to the whims of the wild woods. It will come back… _he_ would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween all!! Not necessarily a scary story, but a darker tone then I usually write. This was also the first time I've written an AU for Inuyasha, it was more difficult than I thought it would be... hope it turned out alright. Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> _Image to go along with this on my tumblr! @thornedraven_


End file.
